A Quiet Birthday
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: Kanda Yuu wants nothing more than to have a quiet birthday alone. But, best laid plans and all that.


**Hello! Here's a little something for Kanda's Birthday!**

* * *

The sky was dusted with clouds on an unusually chilly June night. The streets were lively and jovial, but the bar the young man had chosen was in the quieter part of town, filled with spirits and demons that wished to hide in the shadows, away from prying human eyes.

He sat at the bar alone, nursing a large beer and keeping himself to himself. Blue eyes stayed strained on the wood bar, making sure he didn't make eye contact with any of the angry demons that had kept an eye on him since the moment he sat down.

It wasn't like it didn't make any sense. He was a demon hunter; Hell, he'd probably killed half their friends, and the rest were waiting for him to make a move on one of them. The alcohol fueling their system probably didn't help the ideas milling about in their heads and his face was not exactly build for soft smiles.

But he wasn't here for anyone but himself.

All he wanted today was a quiet day. Just one day for himself where he could spend some time in his small, but lively garden, do some deep meditation, and finish the day with a drink. He didn't want to spend it was some annoying redhead and he certainly wasn't here to start a fight and kill some vampire or incubus or werewolf.

He just wanted to spend it alone with his thoughts. Not that it helped much, given how they were consumed with the stupid grin of a rather annoying fox demon.

Eyes closed against the thought. Last week Lavi, in all his drunkenness, had decided to blurt out a previously kept secret to Kanda. If the redhead had just kept his mouth shut Kanda could've gone on in ignorant bliss, completely unaware that his colleague had strong feelings for him.

The hairs suddenly stood on the back of his neck, Kanda now acutely aware that something was looking at him like he wouldn't make it out of the bar alive.

His fingers touched the small dagger he kept hidden in his coat. He wasn't here for a fight, but that didn't mean he'd leave entirely unarmed. The vampire started whispering something to his friend, the female glancing his way with an angry glare.

Shit.

Part of him hated his job.

Hunting demons seemed to be something out of a fairy tail, and boasted a glamourous life of adventure and daring escapes. All he really did was chase creatures into the dark and smelly underground only to kill it and collect the meagre reward some benefactor offered.

"There you are!"

Turning, he saw a flash of white before mismatched hands threw themselves over Kanda.

Blue eyes went wide as Allen Walker, his work colleague, wrapped his arms around him.

"I missed you," Allen pulled back and smiled, "sorry I'm late."

Without another word, Allen pulled the young man off the bar stool and into the cool night.

It was then the other exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL MOYASHI!"

The young man stiffened at his nickname, but held his head high. Bright silver eyes narrowed at the comment, the scar over his left eye morphing as his face did. Large white ears on the top of his head, normally hidden from prying eyes were out and flattening on the back of his head.

"I wanted to keep you out of a fight," Allen informed him, making sure the door was shut firmly behind them, "you're good, but not 'kill six vampires without Mugen good."

"Could have just pulled me away! You didn't need to hug me!"

"And out myself as your work colleague? No thank you. Not for _you _Kanda."

Teeth gnashed as the other crossed his arms, hating how the other had a valid point. Allen's special access to the demon world would be gone in an instant if they all knew that Allen the Kistune worked with Demon Hunters.

"But hugging one _that's _fine?" Kanda grumbled, wiping his mouth roughly with his sleeve.

"I can always pretend I had no idea," Allen pointed out.

"You? You who have your nose in everyone's business?"

"I'm a fox; it's highly sensitive," a finger tapped his nose in emphasis, his long white tail swishing about behind him, "I thought I told you and Lavi that drinking in these sorts of places wasn't smart."

"I wanted a drink," Kanda shrugged, "normal people make me uncomfortable," his eyes narrowed, "how'd you know I be here anyway?"

"Nose, remember," Allen raised his brow, "and Lavi and I thought you being alone wasn't such a good idea."

"That's for me to decide," Kanda snapped, "now piss off."

Allen pursed his lips at this, able to gauge just how irritated Kanda was.

"No."

Kanda stiffened at Allen's defiance, though it was not unexpected.

"I'm not leaving you alone," Allen told him, "not unless you go back to a safe bar."

"I'm a demon hunter; _everywhere_ is safe for me."

"Riight…" the fox sighed deeply, "why don't you come back with me? You can drink and crash at my place—"

"Hell no!"

Allen barely flinched as Kanda snapped at him. Kanda wasn't sure if Allen knew that he knew, but he figured being alone in a room with Allen wouldn't be a smart idea as some_thing _would happen that the two of them could not return too.

"You got a better idea?"

Kanda stood firm, his arms over his chest and sighing deeply.

"Yeah, going home alone."

A hand grabbed Kanda's arm, Kanda's jaw tightening at the touch.

"You do that and Lavi's going to ambush you with a surprise party."

"What!?"

Kanda turned back to look at Allen, his face contorted in shock and anger.

"He wants to surprise you for your birthday," Allen admitted, "he asked me to come bring you back to his place."

"So why are you telling me?"

"Because it's your birthday."

Kanda paused, looking at the fox that seemingly softened.

"You should get to do what you want on your birthday," Allen told him, "or get to decide what you want to do at least."

"Great…"

"They're only thinking of you," the fox reminded him, "it's hard for them to show you how much they care without you snapping at us."

"I don't snap at everyone," Kanda muttered, "just you and the rabbit."

"Lucky us," Allen grumbled sarcastically, "I'm going home; just remember when they yell surprise to—"

"Wait."

Kanda now regretted having Lavi live right next door to him. Granted he was never happy about it in the first place.

"I'll go with you," Kanda conceded, "but only because you're slightly less annoying than a party."

Kanda grumbled as he followed Allen, albeit reluctantly, towards his flat. Their meeting had been weird, and involved Kanda holding a blade to Allen's throat. He only agreed to relinquish it when Lenalee informed him that the fox demon was her confidential informant. Despite Kanda's instant dislike of the kitsune, he found Allen to be a hard worker, able to hold his own in a fight and had access to the demon's world that Kanda and Lavi couldn't hope to get. When Lavi decided to start his own private business hunting demons Allen was one of the first people he went too to bring on board, which Allen readily accepted.

No matter how hard Kanda protested otherwise.

In hindsight, it was probably a good thing Allen was with them. It meant Kanda could check on the kitsune regularly and make sure his stupidity wasn't getting him killed, and it also gave Kanda the excuse to see Allen on a regular basis.

Despite his complaining, Kanda could see that it was something of a good fit for all of them. Kanda got to kill demons, Allen was able to help those he deemed in need of it, and Lavi could pursue lost knowledge. If Kanda believed in happy endings, he might've thought this was a descent one at least.

He was never one for those thoughts though.

Allen's home was not far from the bar, given that Allen liked living with the demon population rather than the human. It was something he and Kanda had in common. They walked up the flight of stairs to the small but cozy apartment, Kanda flopping down on the couch while Allen went to the fridge.

"Here we are, nice and cold."

"Mhmm."

Kanda took the beer, nodding to the fox that sat on the opposite end of the couch with a drink of his own.

"So… what _was _your plan for the day?"

"Thought you were going to shut up," Kanda muttered as he took his first gulp.

"You agreed to come," Allen shrugged.

Blue eyes met silver, Kanda remaining remarkably silent.

Allen was always so chatty, always so friendly. Kanda would admit to having a touch of envy when he saw how naturally Allen could get along with everyone. It just came so easy to him, and he was always surrounded by people, humans, demons, and hunters alike. No matter who he was with, he was always at his best.

Kanda couldn't do that.

He was always on edge, always guarded, always so irritable. He wouldn't make a good fit for Allen. People wanted to be close to the fox, but having an angry demon hunter behind him would make them draw back in avoidance.

And Allen was always desperate to belong.

"Hey…"

Kanda looked over to a smiling Allen, how brow rising in suspicion.

"Happy Birthday."

Kanda paused, his drink now to his knee as he swallowed his mouthful.

"I thought I said I didn't to do anything."

"Of course I remembered, that's why we're not doing anything," Allen told him, digging through his side table's drawer, pulling out a wrapped package, "here we are!"

Kanda looked to the small box, part of him groaning at the thought.

He hated celebrations. Hated celebrating his birthday. It wasn't some special day, not some occasion; nothing. Just his birthday.

"I'm not a gift person," Kanda muttered, accepting the present all the same.

"Just open it."

Still suspicious, Kanda gave one last glance before he pulled off the box top. His eyes widened as he pulled out a small statue. It was clear, with a bubble or two but kept the pink lotus in perfect balance. There were two petals captured mid fall with the rest of the petals forever frozen in bloom.

"I remembered how much you love lotuses," Allen told him, "so I went and had one cast in resin…" he suddenly became nervous, "what do you think?"

"I… um…"

Kindness was not something that came naturally to Kanda.

"Th… um—"

"You're welcome."

He would never admit it, but the young man was thankful that Allen could read him so well.

"You don't need to say anything," Allen shrugged, "you're welcome."

Kanda watched as Allen moved to his kitchen, glasses clinking and a bottle pulled from somewhere.

"It's not champagne," Allen assured Kanda, "I know you hate sweet stuff."

In response, the fox held up Kanda's favorite white wine.

"And I figured you didn't want cake either."

"I don't want people celebrating my birthday," Kanda reminded him, watching as Allen poured the wine.

"We're drinking, not celebrating," Allen pointed out.

"What would have happened to your plan if they didn't challenge me for a fight?" Kanda asked as he was handed a full glass.

"Met you at the bar, tell you about Lavi's surprise party, and offer you refuge here," Allen suggested, sitting next to the young man.

"Why would I—"

"You'd have come."

Allen was self-assured in this fact. He leaned back to look at Kanda, a comfortable silence hanging around them for a moment longer.

"You'd have come," Allen told him, "because like it or not, you're more comfortable with people you know as opposed to ones you don't."

"You're too nice for your own good, you know that," Kanda murmured, "you really should've never started working with us."

"Then I wouldn't get to be with you…"

"And Lavi."

"I know what I said…"

Kanda looked down at the beer in his hand, deliberately avoiding Allen's face.

"You've had too much—"

"You really are an idiot."

Allen said this with exasperation, as someone who'd held onto a secret that was weighing heavily on him for too long.

Unfortunately, Kanda knew what that secret was.

"Ignoring your crush on me doesn't mean I'm an idiot."

The silence that hung over them was uncomfortable. But there was no going back now; it was out in the open.

"You're shocked."

"Genuinely," Allen told him, "you often missed the obvious."

"So you're not denying it."

"What's the point," Allen admitted, "you hate liars."

Kanda neither confirmed nor denied that, preferring to let Allen lead the conversation.

"If you knew… why not do anything?"

"Because relationships like that get complicated. People don't think straight and do stupid things," Kanda told him., "and… I only figured out last week."

"Last week?"

"You were coming in late, handing in sloppy work, and missing calls," Kanda looked over to Allen, "I asked Lavi if you were in a relationship and when he admitted you have a thing for someone I grilled him until he admitted."

Allen looked up at Kanda, hurt etched clearly on his face and he swallowed thickly.

"I can't trust Lavi with any secrets can I?"

"You're the one stupid enough to tell him."

"I told him because he got me drunk," Allen admitted dully, "and he was catching on, slowly, at least."

"Was it the food you kept bringing back for us, or the number of missions you went on with me?" Kanda asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"It was the fact that I kept staring at you wistfully, according to Lavi," the fox sighed, "so _that's _why you've been avoiding me for the last week?"

"What was I supposed to do? I _just _found out the guy I've been working with for the past few years has a thing me!"

"Could've just ignored it and moved on!" Allen pointed out, "you've got people, demons and humans alike, willing to throw themselves at you!"

Allen glared up at Kanda, feeling the tension between them rise before he huffed out a deep sigh.

"Whatever…"

He stood slowly, Allen's face staying impassive.

"I'm gonna go."

"Why!? This is your place!"

"And this conversation is going nowhere!" Allen snapped, "and I'm not going to be responsible for ruining your birthday—"

Firm lips covered Allen's in an instant. An arm slipped around his back and a hand pulled on the back of his neck. Allen stumbled back for a moment, unable to fall thanks to the arms holding down.

"Wh-What the—"

"You're an idiot."

Kanda's forehead touched Allen's, the kitsune becoming aware of how close Kanda was to him.

"You're so desperate to fit in and be liked but you like the one person who wants to be away from things like that?"

"I like you _because_ you don't try to fit in…"

Allen closed his eyes before he lifted his head to meet Kanda's gaze.

"You're blunt and guarded, but I've never doubted your commitment and you've never left me behind, no matter how much you've threatened too."

"And that's all it takes for you?"

"It was the start…"

Kanda looked at Allen, impressed that the young man didn't look away.

"I don't like you cause I wanna fix your or make you open up… I like you because you're doing that for yourself."

"I do not—"

"Yeah you do," Allen told him, "you might not be the center of attention at a party, but at least you try and go. And you're not actively avoiding me anymore. Like it or not, conscious or not, you're trying to be better for yourself."

Kanda felt his jaw tighten, temporarily forgetting how observant the fox is.

"Fine."

Kanda was surprised for a moment as Allen lifted up to kiss him. Closing his eyes, the demon hunter pushed back, feeling Allen's fingers closing around his.

"Don't blame me if that ruins your birthday…"

"Why would it?"

"Cause I'm an annoying Moyashi?"

"So?" Kanda asked, "if Lavi's right—"

"Don't patronize me," Allen told him sternly, leaning away from Kanda, "I don't do flings and I'm nobody's dirty little secret."

Kanda's eyes narrowed, he and Allen now staring at each other. They were both stubborn people, and neither one were willing to back down on anything.

"I'm not good with showing emotions, other than anger," Kanda finally admitted, "and I'm not about to beg you to get involved with me and promise I'll become something I can't," Allen raised his brow at this, "but I'm not the kind of person who strings another along for my own personal gain and nor do I prey on another person's feelings for me."

The fox folded his lips, looking away from Kanda before he stepped back with his hand on Kanda's chest.

"What was your first reaction, when Lavi told you I was interested in you?"

Though the question was confusing, Kanda figured Allen wanted honesty.

"I… rrg," suddenly Kanda felt uncomfortable, "I was… happy… I guess."

Apparently that was all Allen needed.

Lips returned to Kanda's. Allen's hands now to the young man's cheeks and his body pressed close.

"If you want me to stop, you have to tell me okay?" Allen whispered when they broke for air, panting before Kanda brought him back.

"Fine. I don't want to stop."

Kanda could feel the smile on Allen's lips. They managed to stumble back into the couch, Kanda now above Allen, his tongue in Allen's accepting mouth. Fingers tugged at Kanda's shirt, the two of them parting as Allen pulled off the black turtleneck before Kanda returned to Allen's mouth.

Allen hummed and moaned as Kanda continued to kiss and suck at Allen's tongue, making the fox demon beneath him roll his hips and run his hands over the strong chest. Kanda hissed occasionally as Allen's nails, sharper when he let more of his demon nature loose, scraped over his chest.

"Be careful," Kanda whispered, his lips taking the opportunity to kiss and suck at the pale neck.

"I'll try not to draw blood," Allen teased, a smile on his lips as he slipped his fingers up the back of Kanda's neck only to have his fingers dig into the long strands to pull.

The fox's own shirt disappeared off him once Kanda pulled Allen's tank top over his head. Allen did not resist, only made sure he put his arms around Kanda's neck and let their bare chests touch. Kanda could feel the nails press on his back, Allen evidently already forgetting his promise not to make Kanda bleed too much.

The demon hunter kissed lower and lower, Allen leaning back to give the young man more access. Kanda felt the lungs expand as Allen began to pant more and more, his skin turning a light blush given the heat of their actions. His hands moved from Kanda's back, to over his head, and finally to his pants, stripping them and his underwear off before Kanda's hands could do the job.

"You're eager…"

"I told you, I really like you," Allen murmured, "and I don't believe in waiting for what I want…"

"Except admitting that you like someone."

The smack Kanda received from the bushy white tail was well-deserved, but it didn't stop Kanda from shooting Allen a look.

"What?" Allen asked, unable to hide his smile.

Kanda said nothing as he looked over the naked form in front of him. Sweat started to bead on the kitsune's forehead and chest, making his white hair stick to his forehead. There was a pink flush on his cheeks and nose. Allen was looking at Kanda through half-lidded eyes and when he tilted his head his large white ears tilted too.

"What?" Allen asked with a softer voice.

"Don't worry about it," Kanda told him as he lifted himself up over Allen, his hand slipping between the pale thighs to grip Allen's growing erection.

"_Oohh…_"

Allen's head tilted back as he moaned, his hands coming to touch Kanda's upper arms as a hand massaged and stroked him. His hips bucked as he tried to get closer to Kanda, his panting becoming louder and his moaning became more prevalent.

"_D-Damn_," Allen stammered, "_hah_…"

"Since when do you lose control like this?"

"S-Since—_Ah-OOH-Aaahhhh_…"

Kanda bit his lip at the moaning Allen was making. His tails were swishing about as Kanda managed to run his thumb over the head.

"Calm down a little," Kanda muttered through gritted teeth, "your tail—"

"S-Sorry," Allen grunted out, "m-maybe you shouldn't b-be so go—_ah_!"

A loud ripping was heard as Allen gripped the couch hard enough to pull the upholstery apart. Neither one seemed too bothered by the sound though as Allen took the moment to lift his torso up and bring Kanda in for another kiss.

"Moyashi—"

"It's an old couch," Allen panted, "don't worry about it."

"No," Kanda whispered between kisses, "do you-_mphf_—have a condom? And… um…"

Allen paused at this, leaning back to look at Kanda.

"Um… I think so," Allen told him after a moment, "in—uh—my bedside table…"

"Give me a minute…"

Kanda left Allen alone as he left to visit Allen's bedroom, pulling open the drawer and pawing through the few things in Allen's drawer, pausing when he came upon a polaroid.

Lavi had bought a polaroid in hopes that it had been possessed by some belligerent spirit. To his dismay, he only found old, spoilt pictures with no ghostly image in the background. What he did get was a photo of Allen and Kanda, taken in secret. They had been talking about something, but something that was not causing them to fight. On the contrary, Allen's expression was softer and even his own was gentler. The fox's ears were out and his tail was relaxed and down, and Kanda's fingers looked remarkably close to Allen's.

"You look really nice in that photo."

Arms slid around Kanda's shoulders and over his chest. Allen's face was next to Kanda's, his chin resting on the young man's shoulders.

"You don't take many pictures… so when Lavi offered it I couldn't pass it up."

"What are you doing here?" Kanda asked, turning to see Allen sit on his shins which were on the bed.

"You were taking too long, I got worried that you might be getting cold feet," Allen shrugged, "but now we have a bed. Convenient."

"Sure," Kanda muttered, turning to look at the eager fox.

"The condoms?" Allen asked, "and the uh… lube?"

"Right…"

"Better hurry up," Allen told him, leaning back on the bed, "or all your work will go to waste."

"Shut up," Kanda muttered, squirting a decent amount on three of his fingers.

"Come here," Allen smiled, his fingers touching Kanda's cheek as he brought his lips back to the young man's.

His hips adjusted as Kanda slipped his middle finger into Allen, the fox gasping for a moment before Kanda brought him back for another kiss.

"_Mmm… hmmph…"_

Despite it having been a while since Kanda had had sex, he found that Allen wasn't protesting. On the contrary, he seemed to know what to do to make his own experience more enjoyable, shuffling and adjusting as Kanda's finger slipped in and out.

"_Hah… Hey… Kanda?"_

Curious, the young man lifted his head to look at Allen, the fox demon returned to be seated on his shins but straddling Kanda's lap. His hands were on Kanda's shoulders and his eyes were looking down at the young man.

"C-Can I call you… Yuu?"

Allen knew how much Kanda despised his first name, yelling and berating Lavi every time the redhead dared use it.

"N-Not all the time," Allen swallowed thickly, "j-just-_ah-_ like thi-_HII!_"

He jerked suddenly as Kanda slipped a second finger into him. His tail swished in response while his ears perked up before pressing themselves against the back of his head yet again.

"Oi… Allen."

Silver eyes turned to Kanda, the demon hunter's face now surprisingly close.

"Yeah… you can call me Yuu," he told him, his face gentle as Allen went in for yet another kiss.

At once Allen seemed to relax more, their kisses deepened and Allen's fingers returned to Kanda's hair, this time pulling it out of the high ponytail and letting it fall down his back.

"_Kanda… Yuu…"_

"Hm?"

"U-Up," Allen stammered, "m-more up…"

"Up?" Kanda's confusion didn't last long, "you mean… here?"

Allen moaned as he shook his head no.

"Y-You're close," Allen panted, "n-not—_there!_"

The fox's whole body jerked as Kanda's fingers pressed at the spot that made his partner cry out. Slowly, he massaged the sensitive area, making the demon in his arms tremble and moan.

"_Y-Yuu_…" Allen whined, "_n-no fair…._"

"It's my birthday; don't I get to do what I want?" Kanda asked coyly, the skin on Allen's neck in his teeth.

"_MMm… I-AHH!_"

A third finger joined the other two, Allen now unable to form coherent thoughts or words.

"_Oh—OH—h-aahh_…"

"Stay with me," Kanda whispered, kissing the spot he had roughly bitten.

"_H-Hur—_" Allen swallowed thickly, unable to finish his sentence.

"In a minute…"

Kanda worked quickly, kicking off his pants and slipping on a condom he'd found in Allen's bedside table. Allen tried to remain as patient as he could, his body coated in sweat and his mouth making the sweetest of whimpers.

The next words out of Kanda's mouth were concealed by the fox coming back for more kisses. Before Kanda could even begin Allen had already started to ease himself onto Kanda.

Kanda could only listen as Allen panted, going slow so as not to hurt either one of them. But it obvious from Allen's face that that was almost more painful.

"Hey…"

Allen looked up to Kanda, blue eyes looking into silver as his hands slipped over Allen's hips.

"It's okay," Kanda told him, gentler than he normally would, "here."

Long nails gripped the bedsheets as Kanda pushed Allen further onto him, the fox gasping as Kanda let him settle in his current position.

"Alright," Kanda whispered, bringing Allen's chest close to his, letting Allen breathe with him.

Their position was oddly comforting to them both. Allen had removed his grip from the bedsheets to bring his arms around Kanda's broad back, hugging him tightly. Kanda liked having the warm body pressed up against his, despite pretending not to want anything to do with human contact.

They slowly adjusted so that Kanda was now over top of Allen, the fox's grip still on his back as the two began to move.

Allen broke his promise to Kanda as his nails dug into the muscled back, the pain pushed further away from the forefront of Kanda's mind as he began to thrust into the now moaning fox.

"_Ah-haaah_!"

There was no regard for Allen's neighbors as the two of them made grunts and moans, rocking the bed with each thrust. Allen's thighs were by Kanda's sides and he seemed desperately to get closer to Kanda.

"_Yuu! Yuu!_"

Kanda hated his first name; but coming out of Allen's lips it sounded so sweet.

"_Hah… what, Allen?"_

"_D-Don't stop_," Allen swallowed thickly, "please…"

"Still so polite," Kanda grunted, "jeez…"

In response, Allen deliberately bit Kanda's collarbone, adding to the marks on Kanda's skin.

"Oi—"

"_Couldn't resist_," Allen panted, smiling before his face contorted into more moans and cries.

Allen's body was contorted in pleasure and twisting beneath Kanda's. Kanda remained constant; his hands would move about, often holding onto the hips as he repeatedly plunged into Allen, making the fox cry out.

"Y-Yuu—"

Kanda was merciless as he drove Allen further, watching as the usually stubborn and cheeky fox melted at his touch.

"_N-Not gonna—_"

"Yeah," Kanda panted, "neither am I…"

It was somewhat embarrassing that he only lasted as long as he did. To be fair, he and Allen weren't in the mood to drag this out as long as possible, and they both just wanted to be close. The fact that they lasted as long as they did was a miracle in and of itself.

Their peak came slower than they both thought, but quicker than they were used too. Allen nearly sobbed when he finally reached release, Kanda's name on his lips as his was on Kanda's.

They were both left panting, neither one wanting to be the first to move and leave the other. It was only because of the discomfort he felt did Kanda finally pull himself away from the body that was clinging to him to throw away the condom. In that time, Allen had pulled the covers over himself and had settled in for the night, leaving a space on the bed empty for Kanda.

"That wasn't _supposed _to be your birthday present," Allen commented as Kanda, without a complaint, settled in next to him, "but happy birthday anyway."

"The lotus is enough," Kanda murmured, his lids closing as he felt Allen's head come to rest on his chest.

"Kanda?"

"Hmm?"

His blue eye peeked down at the kitsune looking up at him, ears perked up and twitching.

"I really do like you, you know…"

"I know," Kanda told him, "you don't do things like that to people you don't like."

"That's not what I—"

The hand on Allen's back lifted up and ran over the flicking ear.

"Just go to sleep," Kanda murmured, "If I didn't like you like that, I wouldn't have done that with you."

Allen looked up to the blue eyes that were now hidden by gently closed lids. Sighing, he looked back down to his hand before he fell asleep on Kanda's chest with a big smile on his lips.

* * *

Slightly disoriented when he woke, Kanda spent an extra moment or two gathering his surroundings before a shuffling on his chest reminded him of his birthday night.

"Morning," Allen mumbled, his ears flicking as he woke, "sleep well?"

"Fine, yeah," Kanda muttered, "what time is it?"

"Ummm…" Allen looked at his phone, "nine…"

"That's not too bad," Kanda muttered, noticing the fox texting quickly, "who're you—"

"Lavi was asking how last night went," Allen told him, "apparently they're all cleaning up the apartment right now."

"Fabulous," Kanda glowered, "so they _still_ had the party?"

"Didn't want anything to go to waste," Allen read from his phone, putting the device on the bedside table before he buried his nose in Kanda's chest.

"I hope so…" Kanda commented as he swung his legs over the bed and leaving Allen alone.

"Hey—"

"I need to get dressed," Kanda told him, groaning as he realized his clothes were in the adjacent living room.

"You can stay here…"

"I already feel lazy for sleeping in this late…"

Allen humphed as he pulled the blankets back over himself, his eyes following Kanda as the young man made his way to the living room.

"I thought you healed faster than that…"

Curious, Kanda looked up from where he was picking up his shirt. It was only then he caught his reflection in a mirror Allen had hanging on the wall.

"Oi—"

Evidently, fox demons left impressively big claw marks on the backs of their lovers.

"My bad," Allen mumbled, flopping back on the pillow, "I'll make it up to you…"

"I've got claw marks on my back!" Kanda told him.

"Hm…" Allen hummed, hiding the cheeky smile in his pillow.

"Oi!"

Allen did nothing as Kanda walked over to the sleepy fox, the young man shoving his hair into a low ponytail before he looked over Allen.

"Moyashi—"

"Hm?"

Now Allen peeked up at Kanda, his arms wrapping around the pillow.

"Go gentler next time," Kanda told him, "I can't go walking around looking like you mauled me."

"Why not?" Allen asked.

"Because I can't lean back in a chair or lie down on my back!" Kanda told him as he took his clothes and made his way to the bathroom, turning back when he heard a happy hum. "What?"

"Next time…" Allen told him, "you said next time."

Kanda paused, looking down at his shirt before he walked back to Allen's resting form.

"What about it?"

"It's just a nice feeling when your feelings are returned," Allen admitted quietly, looking up as fingers ran through his soft locks.

"Yeah… it is…" Kanda admitted quietly, looking down at the fox demon with a softness Allen hoped to see more of.

Smiling, Allen brought his head to Kanda's lap, snuggling silently as he let Kanda enjoy the moment. A quiet peaceful moment. The only thing he really wanted for his birthday.

Besides Allen, that is.


End file.
